


Alone in the Icy Waters

by CarolimePie



Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [2]
Category: Lunch Club, Lunch Club Podcast, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Historical, Hypothermia, Implied Death, Past Lives, Titanic - Freeform, there will be no shipping in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolimePie/pseuds/CarolimePie
Summary: Technically a continuation of Dreams (or more) of the Titanic, but can be read on its own.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Past Lives (i have no impulse control) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784758
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Alone in the Icy Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm posting two stories in two days. Don't get used to it lmao  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was midnight when Noah called him. Schlatt was awake, of course. He was practically nocturnal these days. No, what concerned him more was that  _ Noah _ of all people was calling.

The man barely used his phone, to begin with, save for the occasional text. Never calls.

So Schlatt picked up quickly.

Noah sounded simultaneously tired and fully awake, not stopping for hellos.    
“Hey Schlatt, do you ever dream about the Titanic?”   
“Wh- Noah, are you alright? It’s like 3 AM where you are, man.”   
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Do you ever dream about the Titanic?”   
“I- no? I think I had a dream about Rose from that Leonardo Decaprio movie once-”

“You never had dreams about actually being on the Titanic?”   
“Noah, are you sure you’re alright? You never call, and now out of nowhere you’re calling me about the  _ Titanic _ of all things?”   
Noah laughed, sounding brittle. “Fantastic. I’m going crazy.”

Then he hung up. Schlatt tried calling him again, but every time it went straight to voicemail, which wasn’t even set.

“That’s weird as hell, even for Noah,” He remarked to himself, shaking his head. “Something’s going on with him for sure.”   
Despite the thoughts swirling around his head, his eyes were drooping, and he let himself slip into sleep.

Something was tickling his hand. At first, he tried to shake it off, thinking it was one of those rats he had heard. The tickling stayed.   
He reluctantly opened his eyes, looking around to see- oh. Oh no.

His room was flooding. It was filling with water and he knew he couldn’t drink it.

He rushed out of the room, sloshing through the water as fast as he could. There were people everywhere, all heading for the deck. He followed, half pushed by the crowd.

When he reached the surface, the orchestra was playing. The madmen didn’t even look bothered by the fact that the boat was sinking and  _ oh god the boat was sinking _ . 

“Woman and children first!” A man was calling, beckoning near the lifeboats. 

_ ‘Thank god, there’s lifeboats. I gotta-’ _ Wait. Nolan. 

“Jay!” Someone yelled. “There’s one seat left, get on this lifeboat!”   
He moved forward a step, then hesitated.    
“What are you doing? Get on the god-damned boat before you die!”

“I-I- just let me find my friend, Nolan- he needs to get on here too-”   
“Get on the boat!”    
The person seized his arm, pulling him into the boat and almost tipping it.

As soon as he was sat, the boat dropped into the water, and he went numb.

Not from the cold water that splashed his clothes, nor the bone-chilling air.

It was the thought that Nolan could’ve been there too, but he wasn’t. No, it was just Jay and all the other rich pricks that got to survive. Nolan would be left. He knew it. 

For a moment, he let himself dream of a better life. One not full of greedy bastards. 

A childhood with friends that were there for him, not his money.

A happy life.

Then a wave sent them flying out of their lifeboat and plunging into the unforgiving sea. 

Jay floundered to the surface, trying to find something-  _ anything _ to hold onto. 

He had to live. He  _ had  _ to. He would not be a number in a textbook. He  _ couldn’t. _

His hands found something. A wooden board. Mercy at last. 

He hauled himself on, shivering like a puppy in the rain. His arms wrapped around himself, he prayed that he would survive. 

He didn’t know how long he drifted, thankfully no more waves coming his way.

There were other problems, however.    
Hypothermia.

The thought came to him, bringing fear.

And he knew it was happening.

He knew it was coming as breaths became harder and his eyes failed to focus.

He knew it was coming. Heartbeat slowing more and more until-

Schlatt woke with an involuntary scream.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” He said breathlessly, looking around his room. “Did I seriously just have a dream about the Titanic?”   
Of course, it was right after Noah asked, too.

He tried calling him again. Still no answer. Still no set up voicemail.

Schlatt ran a hand through his messy hair. “I need to get my mind off this.”

Taking a shower probably wasn’t the  _ best _ solution, but it was all he could think of. If it couldn’t distract him, at least the cold water might shock him out of the absolute  _ funk _ he was in.

He was dead wrong.

The moment the water touched him, something deep in his core felt  _ wrong _ .

Pushing past it, he tried to ignore the thoughts and just relax. 

It didn’t work at all. 

_ ‘Dead, dead, dead,’ _ His thoughts chanted.  _ ‘Nolan left for dead, rich prick!’ _

Water. Freezing cold water. He was  _ drowning _ , he was dying he was-

Schlatt seized the knob, turning the temperature up until his skin was stained red with how hot it was.

He ignored it.

He was Ja- He was  _ Schlatt _ . 

Whatever happened on the Titanic, he would  _ not _ let it affect him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> 


End file.
